


this is literally just hate sex

by orphan_account



Category: The Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Enemies, Hate Sex, M/M, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:55:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22644469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Will doesn't hate Gabriel quite as much as he thought.
Relationships: Gabriel Lightwood/Will Herondale
Comments: 9
Kudos: 37





	this is literally just hate sex

“I’m going to commit homicide,” Will Herondale announces, flopping down on his bed with a sigh. 

“Anyone in particular?” asks Jem Carstairs, barely looking up from his book. Pronouncements like this happen several times a day from his roommate, so he’s not particularly concerned. 

“Who else? Gabriel Lightworm. You know, posh as hell, thinks he’s better than all of us, acts like he owns the world? That one.” Will punches his pillow. “I hate him and his arrogant face.”

“Mm,” Jem replies, letting Will rant. 

“You should have heard him going on in chemistry just now. And of course Mr. Branwell was too busy setting himself on fire to notice anything, until I threatened to rearrange Gabriel’s face, and  _ then  _ he noticed. So now I have a detention on top of everything else. I’m going to kill the smarmy arse, I really am.”

“You’ll get more than detention if you do that, Will,” Jem points out, reasonable as ever. “Think expulsion. Prison. Permanent criminal record.” 

Will sighs, loudly and dramatically, and shoves his face in a pillow.

*

“Oi! Herondale!”

Will spins on his heel, turning to face the empty corridor. Gabriel’s heading straight toward him, still in his uniform despite the fact that it’s 11pm. Because of course he’s here, because the world has a personal vendetta against Will, who only wanted a damn smoke. 

He’s out of bounds, after curfew, in nothing but a jumper and pajama pants, a forbidden pack of cigarettes in his pocket. And Gabriel will be reporting him to Dean Fairchild, of course. 

“ _ What _ do you want?” Will asks, rolling his eyes. 

“You’re out of bounds,” Gabriel points out, master of the obvious. 

“Really? Good god, I must be sleepwalking!” Will gasps in mock horror. 

“Don’t cheek me. I could report you for this.” Gabriel crosses his arms. 

“You’re out of bounds too, if you hadn’t noticed.”

To Will's surprise, Gabriel's pale cheeks flush. Will grind, knowing he's found his leverage. "What? Don't have permission? Afraid you'll get caught with me? After all, this doesn't look good for you, does it?"

"What- what do you mean?" Gabriel stutters, bravado finally gone. Perhaps the universe doesn't hate Will after all.

"Oh, you know. We're alone, after curfew, out of bounds. People will  _ talk. _ " Without another word, Will pushes past Gabriel and walks out the front doors, not stopping until he reaches the back stairs. He sits on the bottom step, lights a fag, and inhales deeply.

Before he can take a second drag, Gabriel's standing over him. "I'm warning you, Herondale, if you say one word about what you just implied…"

"God, you're like a fucking shadow. Why don't you make noise when you walk? And why are you following me?"

"I'm not following you. Why would I do that?"

Will raises an eyebrow. "Dunno. You tell me. Because, see, usually when people do this it's because they'd like to fuck me. Or the other way around, I'm not picky. And you do seem like a bottom."

"I'm not gay."

"Nor am I. Bisexuality exists, Lightworm." Will takes another drag of his cigarette."Honestly, don't you have somewhere to be?"

"You're an arse," Gabriel says, his eyes narrowing.

"Bloody hell. You  _ are  _ coming on to me." Will pushes himself up with every intention of walking away, except Gabriel's fist flies out of nowhere and connects with his jaw.

"Don't you  _ ever  _ say that again," Gabriel says through clenched teeth.

"Fuck you," Will replies, dropping his cigarette and crushing it with the heel of his shoe. "You'll regret that."

"Are you going to make me?" Gabriel sneers, and Will snaps.

He backs the other boy into the wall, pinning him against the bricks, standing mere centimeters from Gabriel. "You're damn right I am," he says, and kisses Gabriel full on the mouth. 

Gabriel tenses against him, but his hands fly to Will's hair, twisting in it, pressing up against Will. Will hold his shoulders against the wall, making certain Gabriel knows who's in charge.

Gabriel's gasping when the kiss breaks, his face flushed red under the fluorescent lights. Will doesn't move, still trapping Gabriel between his body and the wall. "You were more into that than I thought you'd be."

Gabriel doesn't reply, only leans to kiss Will again, hard and bruising. Will bites at Gabriel's bottom lip and the other boy groans into his mouth, pulling Will against him. Will reaches to pull Gabriel's blazer off and cast it on the ground beside them. It's a mark of the situation when Gabriel doesn't protest. He's pulling Will closer, closer, until their hips line up and Will grinds against him. Gabriel breaks the kiss, his head falling back against the wall, a gasp escaping from his lips. Will loosens Gabriel's tie with shaking hands, popping the first few buttons on his shirt. He moves to Gabriel's exposed neck, sucking at his pulse point, marvelling at how easy his pale skin marks. He fumbles with Gabriel's belt, partially untucking his shirt in the effort. He doesn't bother to do much more beyond that, just shoves his hand down Gabriel's trousers to jerk him off.

Gabriel's body moves in time with Will's hand, his wanton moans so loud Will kisses him again to shut him up.

Gabriel reaches to touch Will, almost hesitantly, but Will pressed into the touch and Gabriel slips his hand down Will's trousers. Will focuses all his attention on not cumming embarrassingly fast-- Gabriel's more skilled than Will would've thought. Heat pools between his hips as they rock against each other, hands and hips and mouths keeping time, movements growing faster and more desperate.

It's not long before Gabriel cums with a broken cry, pressing against Will as he does. His hand moves quicker and Will fall against him as he cums, shock waves coursing through his body. He's surprised he manages to stay upright. 

He does, but when he steps back, he nearly falls. Gabriel's leaning against the wall, head thrown back, hair damp and sticking to his forehead. Red-purple marks litter his throat, and between that and his loosened tie and untucked, half unbuttoned shirt, the word  _ debauched  _ comes to Will's mind for reasons he doesn't even want to consider. 

He clears his throat. "'Night, then," he says, and turns to stumble back to his dormitory.

"G'night," Gabriel says, grabbing his blazer and heading in the other direction.

Will watches him go with absolutely no shame about it.


End file.
